Kanda going to Japan
by Kyosanro
Summary: Kanda's going to his homecountry to kill The Earl but Allen caught him exiting the HQ and decided he should follow.


AN: Eheh lol. This just popped into my head last night so I just whattheheck and wrote it down :3

Review, if you please 'puppy eyes'

**Kanda on his way**

Kanda had no idea how he should react. He knew how he did react, though.

He hated that stupid and fat Earl. How dare he destroy the once so beautiful Japan and make it his base. He wanted to slice him into one billion unrecognizable pieces. And then send all those stinking and also very repelling Akuma to hell along with their creator and all those fucking Noah. They were just in the way. Especially Tyki Mikk. That scumbag had almost killed Moyashi in China. If someone was going to kill that bean sprout he was going to do it by himself.

Oh he so wanted to kill The Earl. Rip his damn head into two pieces and remove his silly grin with his own two hands... Or maybe with his dear Mugen.

As a reaction to the thought he took a firm grip of the handle to previously mentioned sword. He loved Mugen. The sword had many times saved his life though he didn't like to think of it that way. He didn't like to be saved. He was the one saving people. Off the record, of course.

Then he got a picture of himself slaughtering The Earl without mercy by ripping his arms off with a satisfying 'rrrrip'-sound or cutting his head off in his head and the corners of his mouth pointed upwards in a insane grin making his incredibly beautiful face look crazy with malicious delight.

His lovely Japan with all the wonderful smells, flowers and food... and the atmosphere which was calming, however now when it all were in The Earls hands and the slob were probably destroying it all, grin glued on his face, all of those thing that teased him in his dreams, not in his reach anymore.

Kanda was NOT going to allow it. Not any further. The Creator was not going to keep eliminating Japans status. Or landscape...

He was going to sneak out from the Headquarter and then go to Japan. And then send The Earl to Hell. Yes. That he would do.

So he stood up from his bed which he had been sitting in and walked out through the door, sneaking down in the building until...

"... Kanda? What are you doing here at this time of the night? You DO know it's like...4am right now...Or am I wrong?"

That stupid Moyashi was looking at him from his left down in a corridor, slowly walking up to him

"Mhm. Baka Moyashi. You're also awake you know."

"I was hungry. And it's Allen"

Kanda snorted "You're always hungry."

"Where are you going anyway?" Allen asked after a moment of silence. "I'm guessing you're not going to eat"

"And you guessed right. I'm not going to eat" Though when food was mentioned his stomach growled.

Allen looked sceptically at Kanda, first at his torso and then in his eyes "You sure? I could make some miso soup... Jerry's asleep" He added sounding defeated and partly hungry.

"You're not my mom. If I want food I'll just make it my own"

Allen pouted "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to be nice here"

"You're failing miserably. And I need to get going right now, so move" He said coldly before brushing past him.

"Hey! BaKanda! You can't exit in the middle of the night!"

"You just said it was four am" Allen nodded slowly "So then it's not the middle of the night. It's early morning"

"Oh you know what I mean, thickhead. Can't you at least tell me where you're going? Or let me make you some food?"

"I told you you're not my mom so you don't have to make me food, and I'm not telling you where I'm going."

However, Kanda had stopped. The miso was sounding pretty good right now to his empty stomach.

"Oh come on. I could hear your growling stomach. I'm not deaf."

"Who cares? Bye Moyashi" He decided he could eat later and started to walk again, not noticing that he had said goodbye. Something he didn't do.

Allen hesitated before saying "I'm coming with you." and ran to Kanda and then following his high tempo.

Kanda shook his shoulders "Suit yourself."

While they were walking towards the train station Allen couldn't take it anymore and asked where they were going again.

Kanda just stared at him.

"You said you'd follow me. Follow me how damn much you want, but where we're going is my business. Now shut up, my head hurts"

"... You should have let me made you some food..."

"How the hell would that help me?"

"Well.. sometimes food is good for you. It gives energy and such. If you would have eaten then you would have energy and then I don't think your head would hurt right now."

"..."

"I take that as a agreement."

Kanda glared at him a moment before chuckling without humor.

"...Baka Moyashi."

AN: …... HAHA.I suck. Anyway, review~ (Y)


End file.
